<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he looks like art by Rosy_Warner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660537">he looks like art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner'>Rosy_Warner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив занимается в художественной академии, и на одном из занятий им нужно нарисовать обнажённую натуру. И кто же ещё может оказаться моделью, если не его сосед, на которого он запал?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he looks like art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Стив — самый невезучий человек на свете.</p>
<p>      А ведь всё начиналось так хорошо. Стив проснулся и почувствовал себя выспавшимся, отправился на утреннюю пробежку, принял душ, вкусно позавтракал, купил любимый кофе и даже не опоздал в художественную академию. Тогда-то ему и нужно было подумать, что всё не может быть настолько хорошо. Но нет, он только радостно поздоровался с Сэмом и Нат и, попивая божественный кофе, принялся расспрашивать их о том, как они провели выходные. Всё стало хуже немного позже, когда их преподаватель объявил о начале занятия.</p>
<p>      — Сегодня вы будете рисовать обнажённую натуру, — сообщает профессор Эрскин, один из любимых преподавателей Стива. — Мы посвятим этой теме два занятия: сегодня мы будем рисовать мужчину, в следующий раз — женщину. От вас не требуется детальная картина, достаточно простого наброска. Сегодняшняя модель немного задерживается…</p>
<p>      На этих словах дверь резко распахивается, и в кабинет влетает… Нет, этого не может быть… Стив чувствует, как внутри всё холодеет.</p>
<p>      — А вот и он, — улыбается профессор Эрскин. — Джеймс Барнс согласился поприсутствовать в качестве модели сегодня.</p>
<p>      Стив сглатывает, потому что в горле внезапно пересыхает.</p>
<p>      — Лучше просто Баки. И извините за опоздание, — очаровательно улыбается Баки, и на его щеках появляются ямочки.</p>
<p>      Я ненавижу свою жизнь, думает Стив.</p>
<p>      Дело в том, что Баки — сосед Стива, в которого он умудрился влюбиться в тот самый день, когда переехал в новую квартиру. Они встретились, когда Стив перетаскивал вещи, и Баки вызвался помочь. Стив мог бы справиться и без него, но Баки настаивал, да и лишняя пара рук никогда не мешала. После этого Стив был просто обязан пригласить Баки на чай, потому что Сара Роджерс вырастила воспитанного и вежливого мальчика. Они побеседовали, и Стив был поражён саркастичным юмором Баки, его потрясающими глазами и яркой улыбкой. А теперь ему придётся рисовать Баки обнажённым, и это по меньшей мере неловко.</p>
<p>      А ещё немного возбуждающе, но Стив заталкивает эти мысли поглубже. Это неприемлемо. Он художник, практически профессионал, и он сможет отрешиться и вести себя подобающе.</p>
<p>      Профессор Эрскин ведёт Баки к столу, залитому лучами солнца, и обсуждает с ним, как ему лучше встать, пока студенты подготавливаются к работе. И только Стив не может отвести от него взгляд. Баки внимательно слушает профессора, кивает и иногда что-то негромко уточняет. Наконец Эрскин возвращается к своему столу, а Баки начинает раздеваться. Он так спокоен, словно не обнажается сейчас перед десятком студентов. Стив даже немного завидует его уверенности в себе и собственном теле. Сам Стив понимает, что теперь он выглядит хорошо и привлекательно, но какие-то комплексы, появившиеся в детстве, всё ещё дают о себе знать.</p>
<p>      Внезапно Баки ловит его взгляд и широко улыбается; Стив чувствует, как слабеют колени от этой улыбки и краснеют щёки от того, что Баки заметил его. А тот не отводит взгляд, расстёгивая пуговицы рубашки, и Стив не может не проследить за тонкими пальцами и полоской бронзовой кожи, которая обнажается всё больше и больше. Баки стягивает рубашку и бросает её на стол, и Стив пробегается глазами по кубикам пресса, мышцам груди, бицепсам и плечам, пока наконец не встречается взглядом с Баки. Тот ухмыляется, глядя на него, и Стив отводит взгляд в сторону. Лицо пылает.</p>
<p>      Баки красив, с этим не поспорить, и Стив может оценить это не только как влюблённый парень, но и как художник. Ему не терпится перенести на бумагу очаровательные ямочки, плавные линии мускул и резкую линию челюсти, постараться передать мягкость губ и колючую щетину. Стив уверен, что ещё никогда в жизни не рисовал ничего настолько прекрасного.</p>
<p>     — Можете приступать, — говорит профессор Эрскин, и Стив снова поднимает взгляд на Баки.</p>
<p>      У него перехватывает дыхание. Лучи солнца мягко окутывают Баки, из-за чего его кожа приобретает золотистый оттенок, взлохмаченные волосы, кудрями спадающие на лоб, блестят, а глаза становятся потрясающе чистыми и яркими. Он стоит перед столом, опираясь на него руками, вытянув длинные ноги перед собой и откинув голову немного назад, демонстрируя длинную шею; губы растянуты в лёгкой улыбке.</p>
<p>      Стив слишком долго просто смотрит, скользит глазами по чертам лица и линиям тела, а затем наконец приступает к работе. Он хочет добиться совершенства, хочет, чтобы люди, которые увидели этот рисунок, смогли взглянуть на Баки глазами Стива, увидеть то, что видит он. Стив наносит быстрые штрихи карандашом, стирает неудавшиеся линии и пробует снова. В какой-то момент Баки прикрывает глаза — длинные ресницы отбрасывают тени на щёки — и становится похож на ленивого, разморённого солнцем кота. Стив улыбается из-за возникшей ассоциации.</p>
<p>      Он теряет счёт времени и едва замечает, когда профессор Эрскин говорит, что пора завершать работу. Стив наносит последние штрихи и откидывается на спинку стула, позволяя себе потратить несколько мгновений на то, чтобы насладиться видом Баки. Затем студенты начинают собираться, нарушая тишину, а Баки поднимается со своего места. Момент упущен. Стиву даже становится немного грустно.</p>
<p>      Он собирает вещи, когда к нему кто-то подходит. Стив поднимает голову и видит Баки, застёгивающего рубашку.</p>
<p>      — Я не знал, что ты занимаешься рисованием, — сообщает Баки.</p>
<p>      — А я не знал, что ты ходишь позировать, — пожимает плечами Стив, застёгивая рюкзак.</p>
<p>      — Покажешь, что получилось? — спрашивает Баки, и на его губах снова играет эта улыбка, из-за которой сердце Стива пропускает удар.</p>
<p>      Он облизывает пересохшие губы и собирает всю свою смелость в кулак. Давай, Роджерс.</p>
<p>      — Конечно. Может быть завтра за чашкой кофе? — предлагает Стив, стараясь звучать небрежно.</p>
<p>      Баки улыбается ещё шире, хотя Стив не думал, что это возможно.</p>
<p>      — Зачем ждать до завтра? — подмигивает он.</p>
<p>      Стив улыбается в ответ.</p>
<p>      — Это свидание.</p>
<p>      Возможно, Стив всё-таки не самый невезучий человек на свете.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Приглашаю в группу, посвящённую моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy. Буду рада каждому! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>